Talisman of Ascension
Being near a minion death without granting the killing blow grants 3 gold and heals for 10 health. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |active = Grants nearby allies +40% movement speed for 3 seconds. 60 second cooldown. (600 range) |menu = Gold Income Defense > Health Regen Magic > Cooldown Reduction Magic > Mana Regen Movement Other Movement Items |buy = 2000g (955g) |sell = 800g |code = 3069 }} Talisman of Ascension is a legendary item in League of Legends.The item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 955 |total = 2000 |t1 = }} |t2 = }} Cost Analysis * 10 health regeneration = 360g * 10 mana regeneration = 600g * 20% cooldown reduction = 633g ** Total Gold Value = 1593g * The base stats are %|-407g}} gold efficient. The item is 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The passive and active effect has at least a combined gold value of 407g. ** After holding the item for . Each minion death reduces the timer by . Similar Items Notes * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold. * 's movement speed boost is especially useful for the advantage it provides a team when initiating or exiting a teamfight. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides gold per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x Favor gold (3) is 57g over 90sec. 57 / 9 is 6.3g per 10sec. 6.3 + item's innate gp10 (2) is 8.3g per 10sec.}} before the 35-minute mark. After 35 minutes, it provides gold per 10|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 7 + 7) x Favor gold (3) is 60g over 90sec. 60 / 9 is 6.7g per 10sec. 6.7 + item's innate gp10 (2) is 8.7g per 10sec.}}. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Shurima Desert. ** The items' captions reference Miyuki "Shurelia" Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games. These captions were added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie ** Additionally, can still be found by searching for . * , , and are a trio of items designed for supports and themed after locations from the game's lore. * provides the second-highest movement speed buff available from an item when activated—10% less than that of . However, can affect multiple champions, lasts 2 seconds longer and does not have the restriction of melee champions. * contains two likely references to : "Praise the sun" is an in-game , used by both the player and non-player characters; and September 22 is Dark Souls' release date. Patch History ** Gold per minion death reduced to 3g from 4g. ** Now heals for 10 health per minion death. V3.14: Remade * renamed to . * Recipe changed to: + + 970g = 2000g. ** Old recipe: + + 550g = 2100g. * Health removed. * Cooldown reduction increased to +20% from +10%. * Mana regeneration increased from +10 to +15. * Added +2 gold per 10 seconds. * added. * added. V3.02: * Cooldown reduction is no longer UNIQUE V1.0.0.152: * Item cost reduced to 2100g from 2200g. * Health reduced to +250 from +330. * Health regeneration reduced to +10 from +30. * Mana regeneration reduced to +10 from +15. * Cooldown reduction reduced to +10% from +15%. V1.0.0.122: * will now grant assists if using the active helps get a kill. V1.0.0.107: * Movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from 2 seconds. * Health regeneration increased to +30 from +25. * Mana regeneration increased to +15 from +12. V1.0.0.103: * Recipe cost increased to 550g, from 500g. Total price remains 2200g. V1.0.0.101: Added. * ** Recipe: + + 500g = 2200g. ** +330 health. ** +25 health regeneration. ** +12 mana regeneration. ** +15% cooldown reduction. ** Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown).}} References Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Gold generation items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Movement items Category:Gold income items de:Amulett des Aufstiegs fr:Talisman de l'Ascension pl:Talizman Wstąpienia